Why Ash?
by Togepretty
Summary: Why does everything always happen to Ash? Why must he save the world? Who creates this havoc in the first place? What's the point? What happens when Ash doesn't want to be the hero anymore? And why not? Might become AAMR R&R *updated* Chapter 5 *updated*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *Checks some papers* Nope, still don't own Pokemon.  
  
Why Ash?  
  
  
  
Indigo Stadium was filled with excited Pokemon trainers. These trainers journeyed from all regions of the Pokemon world to come to this highly publicized event.  
  
"Please, quiet down everyone. We can not begin unless we have total silence."  
  
A older gentleman dressed in a white lab coat spoke from a small stage, set up on the right hand side of Indigo Stadium.  
  
The trainers were all seated in the battling area of the stadium facing the stage while hundreds of Pokemon researchers, scientists, and watchers observed from the stands.  
  
The audience of trainers quieted down as the famous Pokemon scientist known as Dr. Stiner walked on stage and stopped in front of a podium.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome you all here today. Pokemon trainers, you should be honored to be here. For today you will all bear witness to the most incredible discovery in all Pokemon history."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the left side of the stadium, near the entrance, a figure sat thinking about the events of the past 2 weeks.  
  
Despite being so far in the back, he still was able to hear the words of Dr. Stiner.  
  
"Discovery?......Shit."  
  
The figure grabbed the handle of the door through which he entered and tugged at it forcefully. It didn't budge.  
  
"Locked.....Please not again," the figure whispered desperately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Bring out the Great Orb of Creation." The doctor instructed as two assistants went to fetch the so-called orb.  
  
A few seconds later the assistants arrived pushing a cabinet with a pillow resting on top.  
  
They slowly opened the cabinet to reveal a small golden orb. They took the orb from out of the cabinet and placed it on top of the pillow carefully. The orb was dull and lifeless until it was taken outside. That is when it started to emit a faint golden light.  
  
"Yes, the prophecy was true," the doctor said as he observed the light the orb was emanating.  
  
"What prophecy? What is all this about?" a tall, spiky-haired trainer asked.  
  
"I will explain. A prophecy written in the book of Ho-oh stated that a golden orb, if joined with the right person, would release a great life giving force. This force will bring on an age of great power, the power of life, growth, and tranquillity. The only tools necessary in bringing forth this power was the orb and a youth that has great knowledge of Pokemon."  
  
"Which is why you need us." A trainer speaking somewhat arrogantly, resolved.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well if that was all you needed to fulfill this prophecy, why didn't you do it sooner?" a young redhead questioned.  
  
"Simple, the orb was not in our possession until a few days ago."  
  
"The discovery at Mount Moon." A trainer wearing a headband pondered out loud.  
  
"Yes, we discovered the orb in the mountain. When I saw it I was ecstatic, to say the least. Now all that's left is to find the young trainer who can open this orb. The glowing means that the person who has the power is in this area." Dr. Stiner waved his hand over the left area of the stadium.  
  
A trainer from the left side stood forward. "Well if this person has to have a great knowledge of Pokemon then the prophecy must be about me."  
  
"Well then, who are you?"  
  
"I am Gary Oak, the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time, and soon to be Pokemon Master," Gary said snottily as more than half the audience rolled their eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"They can't do this to me again, they can't." The figure in the back was getting even more desperate now as he continued to tug at the doors. He tried desperately not to draw attention to himself but he was aware of the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"I have to get away. I wont let them get me. I wont let it happen again. I wont let them do to me what they did to him." He was now in a state of panic as he babbled away almost incoherently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well, everyone is going to get a turn to touch the orb, but if nobody has a problem with you going first then you may proceed," the doctor stated skeptically.  
  
"Everyone wont need a turn because I will be the one to open it, you'll see."  
  
Gary approached the orb which was still glowing faintly.  
  
He slowly inched his hand closer and closer to the orb, as if he could feel the power intensifying. His hand finally made contact with the orb as he stood in anticipation.  
  
Everyone looked on as the orb.......did absolutely nothing.  
  
The audience erupted with laughter as Gary Oak became bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Well this orb doesn't know a great trainer when it sees one," Gary stated nervously.  
  
The doctor seemed extremely agitated as he pointed his finger at the audience, motioning for Gary to go back to his seat.  
  
Gary walked off stage with his head hung low.  
  
"All right, I think the best way to do this is to form a line. We'll start with-"  
  
"BANG"  
  
"Huh?" The doctor was in a state of confusion as he looked to the back of the stadium where a loud banging sound was heard.  
  
"BANG BOOM"  
  
The trainers all turned around to face the entrance, where the noise was coming from.  
  
The scientists, researchers, and watchers in the stands also turned to look at the entrance.  
  
A light was shown down as a figure dressed in jeans and a T-shirt appeared. He wore a green backpack on his back and green bicycle gloves on his hands. The young boy, about the age of 14, struggled crazily with the door, as he tried to get it open.  
  
"Hey you, boy. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
The boy slowly turned around to reveal his face which was a deep shade of red. Dark black hair covered his eyes which were filled with tears.  
  
"Please, let me go. I don't want to go through this again, please. I can't, I wont. I wont let them use me. Please." The boy pleaded desperately as tears flowed down his face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"They killed him, he is dead because of their games. They will do the same thing to me. They wont stop until I'm dead too. Don't you see?"  
  
The doctor shook his head in disbelief and worry over the raving boy.  
  
"Computer, identify this trainer," the doctor said as if to no one.  
  
A beep was heard from the boys pocket as he reached in and pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
A low emotionless voice was heard over the loud speaker.  
  
"Trainer identified. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."  
  
The other trainers looked on in disbelief. Was this really the Ash Ketchum they once knew?  
  
Ash fell to the ground "Don't you understand? This is all a game to them. They are using us for their own enjoyment. I am their pawn, just like my father was. After he died they came after me. They took his life away with their silly games. It's all an act." Ash was becoming even more irrational as he continued to speak.  
  
"Ash, who are you talking about?" the doctor questioned.  
  
"The Legendary Pokemon. They're behind all of this........All I ever wanted to do was become a Pokemon Master. But every couple of months something happens. It's either rescue the legendary Pokemon this, or save the world that. I can't take it any more. The chosen one, hmmppff, yeah I wonder who I'm chosen by." Ash seemed to be in a paranoid state.  
  
"The chosen one? That was you? Then you must be the one who can open the orb!"  
  
"Of course I'm the one. Who else would it be? Don't you understand? That's what I've been trying to tell you. These are all tests. Tests for their little pawn in a game they created. They test me and if I succeed, great, if I'm failing they help me along. If I die they bring me back until the are sick of me, until I don't amuse them anymore, that's when I stay dead. Just like my father."  
  
Unfortunately for Ash his crazy rants were not registering in the doctors brain as all he heard was that Ash was able to open the orb.  
  
"Bring the boy here," the doctor said almost mechanically to his assistants. The assistants began to approach Ash.  
  
"Nooo, leave me alone.....please. I wont go through this again. I refuse to play, I don't want to play."  
  
The assistants were now a few feet in front of Ash when a yellow rodent jumped out of the green backpack. The Pikachu's cheeks sparked menacingly as it warned the assistants to back away from it's trainer.  
  
"Get the electricity proof box," one assistant said to the other as he ran passed the crowds into a back room.  
  
"Ash, don't you see. You have the chance to make history here. Nobody is asking you to save the world or do anything life threatening. We are just asking you to touch an orb, that's all."  
  
Ash was now on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. He rocked back and forth while shaking his head wildly.  
  
"That's what you think. Nothing good will come from opening that orb. As soon as the orb is opened it will set off a domino effect that will lead to me risking my life or doing something extremely crazy or dangerous. The Legendary Pokemon know how to tempt humans. They offer power, wealth, happiness. Why do you think Team Rocket is around?"  
  
"Ash are you crazy? Team Rocket are the ones who try and capture the legendary Pokemon. You've stopped them enough times to know that." The redhead in the front spoke up.  
  
Ash got up from his crouching position to address the redhead.  
  
"And how does Team Rocket get their hands on legendary Pokemon in the first place? It's all a set up Misty. The Legendary Pokemon are the ones who tempted Team Rocket with their power. They approached Giovanni's mother and offered her power if she had the skill enough to capture one of them. That's how their evil empire got started. They knew who to go to. They knew that she was going to start this evil organization. And with an evil organization in their world things would be more interesting. More entertaining for them. And then it all comes back to me. Why am I the only human being on the planet who is constantly followed around by Team Rocket members? Don't try and tell me I'm crazy. I heard everything, they think I can't understand them, but I can. I know what they said. I will not be tricked into another foolhardy rescue mission, not me."  
  
Ash was speaking as if he was deranged, constantly looking around him as if to make sure nobody was watching. Even though the hundreds of trainers in front of him were watching his display of craziness. Most of the trainers new who Ash was, having met him before while they were traveling. He probably helped them out with something as was common practice back then with Ash. Misty, Brock, Tracey, and even Gary looked on in worry at their young friend.  
  
The assistants finally came back with a box as they quietly sneaked up behind Pikachu.  
  
Ash seeing what was about to happen to his friend, who was the only thing protecting him at the moment, called out.  
  
"Pikachu watch out behind you!"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
But it was too late as a box containing air holes dropped over the rodent. The box was clear so you could see the Pikachu inside. It desperately tried to thundershock it's way out but it was no use.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash said sadly as he watched his best friend get trapped by the box.  
  
Ash began to shake nervously as the assistants approached him.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, after all this is over we will let your Pikachu go and you will be a hero," the doctor stated reassuringly.  
  
"What else is new. No don't!" Ash cried out as the two men grabbed him and tried to lift him up. Ash struggled, kicking his legs and flailing his arms madly. The two men almost dropped him but two other assistants approached and held Ash's limbs so he couldn't move at all.  
  
They made their way through the crowd with Ash in tow as Pikachu watched on sadly.  
  
Misty spoke up. "Brock, I don't think this is right. If Ash doesn't want to open the orb they shouldn't force him. I mean look how scared he is. And some of the things he was saying made some sense if you think about it, and that stuff about his dad-"  
  
"Misty, Ash is obviously not the same person we knew. You saw how crazy he was acting. Come on now, the legendary Pokemon are to blame for Team Rocket?"  
  
Misty stood there silently not knowing what to do. 'How could Ash have changed so much?'  
  
Ash was now being held in front of the orb. The orb began to grow brighter as Ash came closer.  
  
"You are the one, look at how it glows. Now Ash, all you have to do is put your hand on the orb and you are free to go," the doctor explained.  
  
"Yeah right. I am never free." Ash made no attempt to move his hand.  
  
The doctor waited for a few minutes. Seeing Ash not moving aggravated the doctor.  
  
"Grrr, fine if that's the way you want it, put his hand on the orb," the doctor told his assistants that were still holding Ash.  
  
One assistant took Ash's arm and extended it to the orb. Ash tried to resist but the assistant was too strong. All Ash could do was give a silent protest of "No" as his hand made contact with the orb.  
  
The orb grew so brightly at the contact that everyone had to shield their eyes. Ash could feel the orb opening under his hand and then he felt something soft and furry.  
  
"Sooknee!"  
  
"Huh?" were the reactions of the people on stage as a furry blue creature with two pink ears jumped into Ash's arms. The assistants put Ash down as they watched the new and unusual Pokemon in amazement. Ash looked down at the Pokemon who looked back up in wonderment at the human that was holding it. It brought it's pink nose to Ash's as it sniffed his face making Ash chuckle from the ticklish feeling that it was creating with it's fur. The Pokemon's large blue eyes examined Ash as Ash stared at it in amusement, momentarily forgetting all that had just occurred over the past couple of weeks. The Pokemon was about the size of Pikachu but it resembled a small dragon. After the Pokemon was done examining Ash it gleefully cried out "Sooknee! Sook, sook" and nuzzled itself into Ash's chest.  
  
Ash gave a small smile at the Pokemons affections but then remembered what this small Pokemon means.  
  
"See, now how could anything so small and innocent be life threatening?" the doctor pointed out.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Ash said knowingly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
On top of the Indigo Stadium a man with blue hair and a woman with blond hair watched the scene below them.  
  
"I knew it was a good idea to come here," the blue-haired man stated in a grating voice.  
  
"Let's get out of here and report this to the boss. You two keep an eye on those bratty kids, especially the one with the Pikachu," the blond-haired woman instructed to two other figures seated next to them.  
  
"Why do we have to stay? Why don't you stay and we will go tell the boss," a redhead questioned.  
  
"Jess, wont the boss get mad at us because we didn't bring him any Pokemon yet?" another blue-haired man whispered.  
  
"Uh, you guys go ahead we'll hold down the fort here," Jessie said nervously.  
  
The blond rolled her eyes and grabbed her blue-haired partner and exited the area in a Raticate balloon.  
  
"Way to stand up to them Jessie," a Meowth stated sarcastically as it was then smacked over the head by Jessie.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't ask. I have absolutely no idea what this is. I didn't even know what genre to put it under. This idea just came to me this morning and I decided to write it down. It's freaky, I know. I'm not even sure if I should continue it. I mean, I didn't even finish my other story yet. This was basically something to try and get over my writers block. I put it under romance because if I do continue it, it will probably end up a romance(AAML of course)I really have no idea what to make of this so it would be a big help if I could get some feedback on it. Please review and tell me if I should even bother to continue and tell me what you think of it. Maybe you could tell me what genre to put it under. Thanks for reading. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


"I won't let you hurt it!" 

"You can't stop me, what are you going to do? Have your little rat give me a jolt? Maybe you want to take me down yourself. What are you, twelve?" 

"I'm 14 and my Pikachu can give you more than just a jolt, I assure you. Now release Ho-oh right now!" 

"Make me!" 

"Gladly, Pikachu, Thunderstorm now......" 

"Pikachu stop!!!!!" 

"Nooooo!" 

"Ash, Ash wake up." 

"Aaaaah!" Ash awoke from his dream in a frantic state. 

After the events of yesterday Ash decided to rest overnight at the Pokemon center. Unfortunately for Ash, several of the other trainers from yesterday were also staying at the center, including his former friends. 

"Ash, it was just a nightmare." 

Beads of nervous sweat poured down Ash's face. 

He stared at Misty for a few seconds. The look he gave her was as if he secretly hated her,....or envied her? 

"His voice was low, and hoarse. "If only that was all it was." 

He threw down the blanket that had been covering him, and began to walk towards the doorway. Pikachu, who had been sleeping next to him, awoke. Misty, who was sitting on the couch Ash was sleeping on because the rooms were full, tried to communicate with Pikachu. However, Pikachu seemingly didn't want to acknowledge her existence, in fact, Pikachu acted that way with everyone, except Ash. 

Pikachu ran after Ash, as they both disappeared into the hallway. 

Misty was ready to go after both of them when an arm on her shoulder stopped her. 

She turned around to meet the stern eyes of Brock. 

At that gaze she stopped in her tracks, dropping down her head as the tears flowed down her cheeks, and to the floor. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash walked, or more like strolled down the hall. Just by looking at him you knew that he was in his own world. His own crazy world if you go by what other trainers were saying about him. Ash might not have been all there at the time, but that didn't stop him from noticing the other trainers talking about him. 

"Isn't that the guy that..." 

"He's a freaking lunatic..." 

"I wouldn't go near him.." 

"What's wrong with him?" 

'Me, what's wrong with me....everything.' Sad thoughts, that's all he ever had anymore. Well, sad and raving. It wasn't his fault of course, I mean, how could it be? Although, the other trainers didn't understand that. 

Ash was standing in the middle of the hallway. He was fed up, something in him was bound to snap. 

"You're all fools, the lot of you.!!!" 

Unfortunately though, this outburst just proved the other trainers theories about him. 

All he got were strange stares and a rub against the cheek from Pikachu. What else was he expecting? For them to cheer him on, and agree with his eruption. Utter nonsense, that's all it was to them. They couldn't possibly understand what he was going through. They couldn't possibly understand what he had gone through. The world, for all he cared, was empty, empty except for him and his Pokemon. Nothing else mattered. That's what he would tell himself before he went to sleep. Of course, believing in his slogan was another thing. Damn his feelings. If he had no feeling none of this would be happening right now. Sure he would be hated, but who cares. Hated and a Pokemon Master. Hated, but not tormented. What good was being liked anyway? He doesn't even have any friends, human friends....a thing of the past. If you're him and have friends, they become a liability. 

Ash walked past the room where "it" was being examined. 'Look at "it", all fluffy and cute looking. They always look cute.' 

"Sooknee, sook, sook" the small dragon Pokemon began to lick the Joy's face lovingly while she giggled. 

"They never give up.....ain't that the truth?" "Husky, low, foreboding. All things that describe Ash's tone of voice nowadays. That is, when he's not screaming crazily about something. 

"Pika." 

Games are supposed to be fun. That's what he always thought. Shoots and Ladders, Parcheesi, Candy Land. Those were all fun games when he was a kid. He still is a kid, but this is a different game. So many powers, so many,... and this is how they use them. You'd think they would have better things to do. I guess it gets kind of boring when you're all powerful. I wouldn't know of course. But I'm sure there are better ways at solving your boredom than this. 

'This is wrong, but does that matter to them?' 

The answer was a resounding no, and he knew it. Understand it, no, but knew it, oh yeah. 

Ash managed to find himself back in the lobby. 

'There they are, all happy and pleased with themselves. Not a care in the world. There minds focused on battling. There love for there Pokemon and there friends are the most important things.....Why was it taken away from me?' Tears flowed. All because he knew the answer to his own question. He looked at the trainers in sorrowful silence. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's it called?" 

"A Sooknee?..." Butch looked over to Cassidy to make sure he was getting the name right. She shook her head in response as Butch quickly stated the name again confidently. 

"Yes, it was a Sooknee, Boss." 

"Interesting, I new Pokemon. It must be a legendary, and if it's a legendary that means it has great powers." The Boss stared at the elite members expectantly. 

"And that means we have to obtain it for you." Cassidy said as the Boss shook his head in approval of the conclusion she reached. 

"We'll get right on the job sir." Butch assured. 

"Good, but remember time is of the essence. I don't want that Ash messing with my plans again." 

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about him this time, Boss. He doesn't seem like he's all there lately, if you know what I mean.." 

The Boss stared at them doubtfully. 

"But just in case, we assigned a team to keep an eye on him." 

"What team?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep it down James! He'll here us!" Jessie said as she the proceeded to smack James over the head with a pair of binoculars. 

"Oooowww! I'm sorry Jessie but I'm hungry." 

"And I'm not? But we have to wait here and watch psycho twerp until we get the call from them." 

"Yeah, but knowing them theyz probably forgot about us. I sez we go get somethin to eat and when theyz call we just lie and say we're still watching da brat." 

"Okay, listen and listen good!" Jessie grabbed on to James and Meowth's ears tightly, and she seemed to not plan on letting go for awhile. 

"We are in danger of getting thrown off the team, and right now this team is the only thing we got left to be proud of. I am not going to screw up our chance of making things good with the Boss again because you guys can't control your hunger pains. Got it?!" 

"Got it." They both said with a gulp, as Jessie released there, now throbbing, ears. 

"Jessie? James? Are you three losers there?" Jessie suppressed a growl as she picked up the walkie talkie. 

"Yeah we're here." 

"Good. What's he doing." 

Jessie shrugged at the question. "Nothing." 

"What do you mean nothing, are you really watching him, because I swear if you aren't-"

"Yes we are watching him, okay?! He is just lying on the grass staring at the sky. I don't even think he's blinked in the last five minutes." Jessie stated, aggravated. 

"Hmmpff, and the rat?" 

"There with him, staring at him." 

"Yeah, but Pikachu has blinked in the last five minutes." James added, as if it were a matter of importance. 

"Well...you better just keep watching him. As soon as he moves, I want to know about it. I'll be expecting a full report of from you when we call back. And since you all are so keen on blinking you can keep track of that too. Don't lose count, Jessie dear. I wouldn't want you to get thrown off the team." Cassidy finished off in a disgustingly sweet tone. 

Jessie nearly crushed the walkie talkie in her hand out of anger. 

"Ooo, that Cassidy she makes me soo-"

"Don't let her get to you, Jess, that's what's she wants." 

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why they're making such a big deal anyway. Look at him, he's pathetic." 

"I know, I wonder how he could have changed so much?" 

"Who cares, alls I'm worried about right now is that we're not gonna get ta eat." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We got countin ta do, remember?" 

They all gave a dejected sigh as they turned to face Ash once again. And so they began: 

".......one blink.........two blinks..................three blin-"

Team Rocket had the right idea. He did look pretty pathetic, and believe me, he felt it too. 

There Ash was, lying on the grass in front of the Pokemon center as Team Rocket watched him from their balloon. Did he know they were there? Sure, he saw them a long time ago, but he knew they were the least of his worries. Why was he still at the Pokemon Center, you ask? Simple, because the Sooknee was still at the Pokemon Center. They wouldn't let him leave. Apparently the little dragon has grown quite fond of Ash. 

'Go figure.' Ash mused sarcastically. 

He was called into the nurses office because "it" wanted to see him. Now they won't let him leave because he is "vital" in the study of this "fascinating" creature. 

'Fascinating my ass. Another stupid game. It knows it.....and it also knows I know, which makes it all the more fun for them.' 

The only way Ash is leaving this center is if Sooknee leaves the center. He would run away, but it would be pointless. They would find a way to get him back. They could always find a way. 

Ash had many weaknesses. Weaknesses that he claims he no longer has. 

'I don't!' 

But he does. Friends, family, Pokemon. All those are weaknesses that they could, and would use against him. He knows that, that's why he doesn't run. He'd still be in the same position he's in now, just worse off. 

'Stuck.' 

Indeed he is. 

'I could destroy them all if I wanted to........or not.' Ash sulked. 

Ash has a heart of gold. I know that. You know that. Everybody knows that. It's a shame that such a wonderful quality is used against him. I real shame. It makes you kind of lose faith in the world. You need faith. Faith and love keep you alive. Ash has almost lost faith, but he still has plenty of love. Even though he denies it. 

'I don't love anything or anyone.' 

See? 

"Pika?" Pikachu saw the sadder then usually face of his trainer, and decided to nuzzle closer to him. 

"Except you, Pikachu." Ash said with a loving smile as Pikachu cha'd back with affection. 

Loving smiles,....Ash used to be full of those. Again, it's a shame. 

Ash stretched and let out a big yawn. He was tired. Bad dreams, you know. But he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep in there, with "it" and "them". 

There would be the Pokemon Center, you all know what "it" is, and "them" are his former friends and Pokemon trainers who think he's crazy. 

'Yeah, "them".' 

So it seems that the grass outside was the best place for a nap right now. Naps are usually great. You wake up refreshed, and in a better mood. That sounds like just the thing for Ash....and perhaps he'll have a dream. 

'"I won't let you hurt it!" 

Here we go again. 

"You can't stop me, what are you going to do? Have your little rat give me a jolt? Maybe you want to take me down yourself. What are you, twelve?" 

I think we all know how this will end up. 

"I'm 14 and my Pikachu can give you more than just a jolt, I assure you. Now release Ho-oh right now!" 

Do you really need to hear it? 

"Make me!" 

"Gladly, Pikachu, Thunderstorm now......" 

"Pikachu stop!!!!!" 

"Nooooo!" 

At least Team Rocket got a break from counting blinks. And in fact, I think they are catching a few winks themselves. I'd say about forty . 

  


A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter of "Why Ash?". I had a sudden inspiration for it so I decided I better get it down before I forget. Next chapter Team Rocket take action, but will Ash? And a little more about his dream is revealed. So please review if you like this story, and this chapter. Thanks! Means a lot! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *Sigh* I thought people liked this story. Well seeing as how I'm probably not going   
to get anymore reviews I might as well put the next chapter up. For those who did review   
the last chapter(all two of you) thank you. I appreciate it. ^_^ So here the next chapter for   
you guys. Enjoy.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry, I didn't....I mean, are you all right?" Ash asked in desperate worry.  
  
The man lying on the floor, blood seeping out of his mouth, responded with an ironic   
chuckle.  
  
"I am dying. This is what they had in mind the whole time."  
  
"What?! Who?! A-and you-you're not dying! It was just a thunderstorm attack! I get hit   
by them all time." Ash stated frantically as he rested the injured man's head on his lap. It   
was obvious that he was weak, too weak from just one attack.  
  
"It doesn't matter to "them". It could have been a kick in the shin and I'd still be dying."   
  
This person knew something, he sounded so wise, so different from before. He did not   
sound evil.  
  
"Who are "they"?"  
  
"You will know who "they" are soon, my son."  
  
Pikachu stared at the dying man horrified, it had never hurt a human this badly before.  
  
Ash's face contained the same horrified expression, but for different reasons.  
  
".......Son?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
I told you this would happen again, Oh well.  
  
Ash glanced around frantically as tears rolled down his face. He looked in all directions,   
but all he could see was the green of the trees and the grass around him.  
  
The dream had come to an end.  
  
Pikachu jolted awake, looking in worry at it's trainer.   
  
The loud scream also awakened three agents who had been sleeping in a balloon. They   
stood to attention, wiped the drool off their mouth and continued on with their job.   
  
"Seven blinks,.......eight blinks,.......nine blinks...."  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu questioned worriedly.  
  
"Yes, the same "dream". Will it haunt me forever?!"  
  
Right at this moment Ash heard Nurse Joy's joyful voice call out to him as she came out   
of the Pokemon Center, Sooknee in hand, and a scientist following close behind.  
  
"Hello Ash, look who wanted to see you." The nurse said happily, referring to the   
grinning Sooknee.  
  
Boy, was this the wrong time for a play date!  
  
The Sooknee was placed on Ash's lap.   
  
He glared at in contempt as it giggled at him innocently.  
  
The Joy stood there awkwardly, waiting for Ash to say, or do something.  
  
"Umm, you can play with it if you like."  
  
Ash gave her an "are you serious?" look before responding.  
  
"Does playing with it include throwing it off a cliff and seeing if it can fly?"   
  
The Joy was outraged and shocked. She quickly took the Sooknee away from Ash,   
clutching it tightly to her, as if it were her own child she was protecting. Sooknee in hand,   
she sped back into the Pokemon Center.  
  
"What? It was just a question."  
  
And Ash brushed it off as such.  
  
"The Scientist shook his head. "Your disgusting."  
  
He too, then walked back into the Pokemon Center.  
  
'"It" probably could fly.'  
  
Probably, knowing his luck. Although we all doubt Ash would ever throw it off a cliff.   
Even if he was given the opportunity, again, he doesn't have the heart to do it. We know   
that, he knows that, but more importantly, they know that. Sucks being him, doesn't it?  
  
'It sure does.'  
  
Well, things were going "okay" I guess. I mean, sure Ash has had a few nightmares, the   
Sooknee was trying to be forced on him, and Team Rocket were keeping track of him,   
but things could be very worse. This was the quiet before the storm, and Ash knew it.   
Something was going to happen, and it undoubtedly involved him.  
  
'Hmmmppppfff, when doesn't it involve me?! Stupid, furry, little..."  
  
Uh uh uh, Ash! It is just a baby after all. A small, cute, innocent, little.....  
  
'Monster.'  
  
Right. And until it does something to him, Ash can't do anything to it.   
  
'Damn it. It's not fair.'  
  
Of course things weren't fair. When have things ever been fair for Ash? He's always   
been too lucky, or too unlucky. Things were never in between, normal for Ash. Right   
now, in peoples eyes he was extremely lucky to be able to be involved with this   
legendary Pokemon. But Ash knew that it was not luck, but forced fate that has him stuck   
with "it"  
  
Ash pondered his predicament quietly in front of the Pokemon Center when all of a   
sudden a large crash was heard inside. Screams soon followed. He looked back to where   
Team Rocket were watching him and realized that they were gone.  
  
'I'm not going in.'  
  
Ash knew that if he went into that Pokemon center he'd be digging himself even deeper   
into this mess. He knew that going in is what "they" wanted him to do. It would be falling   
into their trap.   
  
'I won't go in.'  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked Ash unsure.  
  
"No Pikachu, we can't."  
  
Well, looks like Ash was fighting the temptation, and boy was it a huge temptation. We   
all know how Ash loves playing the hero. And he is really good at it too. But he figured   
that nobody was worth saving in there. Nurse Joy and the scientists would just be   
knocked aside, and Team Rocket would take off with the Sooknee and that would be it.   
They wouldn't hurt anybody, because there was nobody in there strong enough to defend   
themselves. Yup, he would just stay out here and Team Rocket can just take "it" away.   
No worries.  
  
"You get away from that Sooknee!"  
  
"Make us little girl!"  
  
"Oh, we'll make you all right! Onix go!"  
  
"Go Staryu!"  
  
'Misty! Brock!' Ash's shocked face soon turned into one of loathing.  
  
They got him again.   
  
'What are they still doing here?'  
  
Apparently Misty and Brock hadn't left yet because Brock wanted to stick around and   
flirt with Nurse Joy, while Misty wanted to find out what was going on with Ash.  
  
"Come on Pikachu."   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu energetically hopped on Ash's shoulder as he begrudgingly made his   
way into the Pokemon Center.  
  
I told you they were still a weakness to him.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
Ash entered the Pokemon Center but instead of seeing Jessie and James, he saw Cassidy   
and Butch.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Why did he just ask that? He knew exactly what they were doing, but he figured that he   
better play along or else they might decide to do something to his weaknesses.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Butch asked in his grating voice.  
  
"I knew those three losers couldn't handle the job. When the boss finds out they are out   
of-"  
  
"We're here! We're here! Sorry, we just had to get something." Jessie stated as James   
and Meowth caught up with her.   
  
"Yeah, that burger was delic-OWWWW!" James rubbed his head while Jessie smiled   
innocently at Butch and Cassidy.  
  
"You incompetent-just take care of him!" Cassidy yelled aggravated.  
  
"Right! Okay twerp, it looks like you are going to have to deal with us."  
  
"Pikachu, Lightning Spin!"  
  
"Huh? What's Lightning Spin, Jessie?"  
  
"I don't know. Meowth?"  
  
"Neva heard of it."  
  
"Pika!!!!" Pikachu's eyes began to glow as electricity encircled Team Rocket's bodies,   
spinning them around.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Team Rocket, electrocuted, continued to Spiral up, breaking through the roof of the   
Pokemon Center, and....you guessed it.  
  
"Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!!!!!" *ding*  
  
Ash turned his attention back to his "weaknesses.  
  
"Onix, use Rock Throw!"  
  
"Staryu use Hydro Pump!  
  
Brock and Misty's Pokemon began to attack the Magmar that Butch and Cassidy had   
released.  
  
"Magmar, Fire Blast attack now!"   
  
The two Pokemon just managed to dodge the attack but now the Fire Blast was headed   
towards Brock and Misty. Brock jumped out of the way just in time, and so did Misty,   
but Misty managed to get hit by one of the rocks from Onix's attack. Her leg seemed to   
be injured as she screamed in pain.  
  
"Misty!!!" Ash turned to look at Cassidy and Butch who were now grabbing the Sooknee   
from Nurse Joy.   
  
"Ash stop them, they are going to get away!" Misty yelled as Butch and Cassidy headed   
towards their Raticate Balloon.  
  
"Ash! Hurry up!" Brock called as he checked on his Onix.  
  
"Please Ash, help Sooknee!" Nurse Joy pleaded.  
  
"It needs you Ash, you've got to rescue it!" the scientist commanded.  
  
"Sook, sook neeeeee!" The Sooknee squealed in terror.  
  
"Ash!!!!!"  
  
Ash didn't respond. He seemed to be spaced out. The voices were echoing in his head but   
no reaction came from him.   
  
Misty looked on in disbelief as Ash looked angrily at, not Butch and Cassidy, but the   
Sooknee. Ash's back turned away from them.  
  
"Ash...."   
  
"Pika?"  
  
Brock was just as shocked as Misty by Ash's reaction, but he had no time for lecturing.   
  
"Onix, bust that balloon and grab Sooknee!"  
  
Onix did as it was told. It poked a hole in the fleeing balloon, causing Cassidy to lose her   
grip on the Sooknee. The Sooknee began to fall but luckily Onix managed to grab a hold   
of it without injuring it. Onix placed the Sooknee down on the ground where it jump and   
laughed happily.  
  
Ash was silent, silent and furious with the rescue of Sooknee.  
  
The Pokemon Center was a mess. Rubble was everywhere.   
  
Misty made her way over to Ash, slightly limping because of her injured ankle.  
  
Ash stood and stared at the ground. As soon as Misty's feet came into view he looked up   
at her.   
  
"What you did....." She shook her head in disgust. "...I don't know you anymore."  
  
"No. You don't."  
  
Misty was on the verge of tears, but she held them back.  
  
"Our friendship is officially over." Misty turned away from Ash and began to walk   
towards Brock.  
  
"It was already over in my mind."  
  
Misty stopped, her response was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, I must have just been fooling myself. But that's over now.   
Goodbye Ash."  
  
She stopped in front of Brock, who put an arm around her waist to support her.  
  
"Stay away from us," Brock said coldly as he led Misty out of the room.  
  
"You are just.....horrible." Nurse Joy stated as she shook her head in anger.   
  
"How could you have done such a thing, it's only a child." The scientist reasoned, trying   
to figure out Ash' s actions.  
  
"Yes. A child. We are all being played by a child." Ash pointed out the irony.   
  
"Sooknee! Sook nee sook!" Sooknee ran up to Ash happily and hugged his leg.  
  
Ash looked down at it in fury as Nurse Joy picked it up, her animosity towards Ash   
showing through as she addressed him.  
  
"It's a shame a baby can't tell the difference between a good person......and a bad person.  
Nurse Joy then joined the scientist and exited the room.  
  
The last thing Ash saw was the Sooknee grinning at him evilly.  
  
Ash was left alone in the room, with Pikachu by his feet.   
  
Ash shook his head violently as he then took his fist and slammed it into the wall, causing   
some of the concrete to fall on the ground.  
  
At that moment he swore he heard someone laugh at him mockingly.   
  
  
  
Well, what did you think of that chapter? I'm not sure exactly what will go on in the next   
chapter except for more of Ash's dream, and more of Ash thinking. So until the next   
update. Please, if you like this story review. It means a lot. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
"I won't let you hurt it!"  
  
"You can't stop me, what are you going to do? Have your little rat give me a jolt? Maybe   
you want to take me down yourself. What are you, twelve?"  
  
"I'm 14 and my Pikachu can give you more than just a jolt, I assure you. Now release   
Ho-oh right now!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Gladly, Pikachu, Thunderstorm now......"  
  
"Pikachu stop!!!!!"   
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!"  
  
Ash ran to help the man who had just been hit by one of Pikachu's attacks.  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry, I didn't....I mean, are you all right?" Ash asked in desperate worry.  
  
The man lying on the floor, blood seeping out of his mouth, responded with an ironic   
chuckle.  
  
"I am dying. This is what they had in mind the whole time."  
  
"What?! Who?! A-and you-you're not dying! It was just a thunderstorm attack! I get hit   
by them all time." Ash stated frantically as he rested the injured man's head on his lap. It   
was obvious that he was weak, too weak from just one attack.  
  
"It doesn't matter to "them". It could have been a kick in the shin and I'd still be dying."   
  
This person knew something, he sounded so wise, so different from before. He did not   
sound evil.  
  
"Who are "they"?"  
  
"You will know who "they" are soon, my son."  
  
Pikachu stared at the dying man horrified, it had never hurt a human this badly before.  
Ash's face contained the same horrified expression, but for different reasons.  
  
".......Son?"  
  
"I guess they are done with me," the man choked out, along with some blood.  
  
"Son?! Please what are you talking about, I don't understand. My father....y-you can't   
be....he..." Ash was frantic, and his heart was racing. He didn't know what to think, or   
feel.  
  
"It continues down the line, an interesting choice indeed." He shook his head in disgust.  
  
He looked into Ash's tear-filled eyes, as he gave him one of the most loving looks that   
Ash has ever seen before.   
  
"You can't be my fa..."  
  
The man chuckled playfully. "But I am."  
  
Ash tried to wipe away some of the blood, but more just kept appearing. Ash's thought   
were clouded. Clouded, jumbled, hysterical. He couldn't believe what this man, this evil,   
thief of a man was saying. The man pulled Ash's hand away from the blood.  
  
"You can't stop this. No one can. If it is what they want, it will happen. But why? Why   
did it have to be this way? With you doing it? It isn't right. Even for them it is beyond   
despicable."  
  
"Please." Tears were now flowing down Ash's face as he once again tried to make sense   
out of all this. He had come here to save Ho-oh from this evil villain. This man who he   
has learned to despise. This man who has done nothing but cause pain and suffering in   
his life since Ash started his journey. But, he had never intended to go this far. It was just   
one attack and here this man was, on the brink of death. So different from earlier that day.   
The man that was laying in his lap was nothing like the man he had first encountered 4   
years ago. Hell, he was nothing like the man he had seen 30 minutes ago. Ash could tell   
that this man was pure of heart. Something was not right. And not only was he not evil,   
but he was now claiming to be his father. Ash didn't want to believe it, but from what his   
mother had told him, it was very possible that he is telling the truth. All the pieces were   
coming together. Now the question was why. Why was this happening? What has   
changed? Who were "they"?  
  
"Ash?" the dying man's voice was a painful whisper.  
  
"First you have to tell me where you put Ho-oh, , and then we can get you to a hospital."   
Ash said somewhat calmly, but still quite shaken up.  
  
"Ash, Ho-oh is free. It was never really captured..." the man stopped for a moment. He   
was having severe trouble breathing. He could feel the blood building up in his throat.   
  
"My son, it is a game and you and I are just their pawn. Where ever they see fit to move   
us, we will go. Except for the fact that we are on opposite sides. I was played as the   
villain, and you are played as the hero."  
  
"Please stop calling me your..."  
  
"You know that you are. I can see that you know. And as my son, I only have one wish   
before I go."  
  
"YOU AREN"T GOING ANYWHERE!!!!!" Ash had now reached his boiling point. He   
let the man's head fall off of his legs as he bounded for the door. He ran as fast as his legs   
could carry him. But he stopped suddenly, as he heard voices.  
  
'More Rockets?!'  
  
'The job is being done as we speak.'  
  
Ash peered his head out the door to get a better look at who the voices belonged to.  
  
'Really? That is rather cruel, don't you think?'  
  
'Cruel for them, but interesting for us. Imagine his face when he learns of who he has just   
sent to his deathbed.'  
  
'He wouldn't tell him?'  
  
'I bet he did. He has always been like that. Telling the truth no matter how much it hurts.'  
  
'I'm really going to miss him. But he has become too hard to control lately. Especially   
after that experiment of his.'  
  
'Yes. Sacrificing him is in our best interests. Besides, the other one seems to be much   
more valuable in the long run.'  
  
Ash's eyes were wide in shock. This couldn't be happening. He can't be understanding   
them so clearly. The things they were saying.....Control? So heartless. They sounded   
heartless. Like a bunch of intellectuals discussing a chess game. A game.  
  
"No."  
  
Ash let out a silent, painful cry as he continued to stare at the group of legendary   
Pokemon. Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, and Ho-oh. Were they the only ones who were   
doing this, or were they all involved?  
  
'This can't be happening!' Ash thought.  
  
'What about the replacement?' Ho-oh questioned.  
  
'He is being given the talk right now.' A figure floated into sight.  
  
"Mew!" Ash immediately covered his mouth with his hands as all eyes turned towards   
him. Ash backed into the room slowly.  
  
Ash couldn't read the expressions on their faces. They all looked pretty indifferent.   
Except for Mew who looked a little annoyed, as it moved it's arm, slamming the door   
shut in Ash's face.  
  
'He was listening.' Lugia stated.  
  
'How long do you think-' Moltres was cut off by Ho-oh.  
  
'My guess is long enough.'  
  
'He couldn't have understood us, could he?' Entei asked worriedly.  
  
'We know he is different, so by the look on his face he probably did.' Mew stated   
bluntly.  
  
'Well now what? What fun is it if he knows?' Raikou voiced dejectedly.  
  
'Oh, it could be tons of fun.' Ho-oh said almost evilly.  
  
'Do tell.' The group was intrigued.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I can't here them anymore.' Ash thought as he lay against the door.  
  
Pikachu was by his side at the moment, but it still kept checking on the injured man every   
minute , and then quickly returning to Ash.  
  
"How many times have you saved the world, Ash?' the man questioned from the middle   
of the room. He was still lying on the floor. He looked dead, but he was obviously not.   
The question was, why wasn't he dead? There seemed to be little to no life in his body as   
he looked over to Ash for a response.   
  
This was driving Ash insane. Here this man was, the man that he could no longer deny to   
be his father. The man who looks practically dead. The man who looks practically dead   
because of him. He killed his own father, because of a ....  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
"I think it is around 7 times now, right? Yeah, that's sounds correct. Not everyone can   
achieve something like that. You should be very proud of yourself. I know that I'm proud   
of you. I probably couldn't save the world, no matter how hard I try. That must be why   
they made you the hero huh?" He spoke in struggled gasps of breath.   
  
Ash didn't respond this time. In fact, it looked like he was beginning to tremble.  
  
The man started to wheeze. "I use to be just like you, you know. I wanted to be a   
Pokemon Master. I loved Pokemon. I wanted to catch as many as I could. I guess they   
helped me accomplish that, in a twisted kind of way."  
  
"You are obviously insane. I am nothing like you," Ash stated dangerously as the   
trembling became more apparent.   
  
"You are what they want you to be."  
  
"SHUT UP!!! NOBODY CONTROLS ME! I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO! NOBODY   
HAS EVER MADE ME DO SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO DO!" Ash   
screamed out in anger.  
  
"They have ways of making you do things. Things that just conveniently happen.   
Situations that call for your help...Like saving the world. Don't you think that would be   
exciting to watch?"  
  
"Please shut up. Please," Ash was now begging desperately as his sobs of hurt began to   
be heard.  
  
"Ash, you are a pawn. And it is not just you, everyone can be controlled. Their powers   
are magnificent. Sometimes all they have to do is will it to happen, and it does. And if   
they really want to get the whole experience they'll join in the "fun" themselves. I know   
it's hard for you to admit that you might be controlled. I know you are very strong willed,   
but...  
  
"NO! Just stop! I..."  
  
"We can talk about something else." The man pulled himself a little closer to Ash.  
  
"Do you know about your grandfather, my father?  
  
"......"  
  
"Your grandfather was a wanderer. He never had a particular side that he was on. It was   
whatever suited them at the time. It eventually drove him insane so they let him "not   
survive" one of their plans."  
  
Ash noticed that the dying man was inching closer to him. He was now only a few feet   
away.  
  
"You remind me a lot of your grandfather. It's a shame you never got to meet him. But   
that's hardly his fault. Come to think of it, I never really knew my father that well either.   
I'm sorry that that had to be the same case with us. I'm sorry I couldn't have been   
stronger, that I couldn't have resisted-"  
  
"Why can't you stop talking?!!!!!"  
  
"Your eyes are just like your grandfathers'. I really wish we could have spent more time   
together."  
  
Ash realized that the man was right next to him, as his eyes became wide in rage.  
  
"Please, if I can just touch you my son." The man reached out to touch Ash's face.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Ash kicked him away hard while hugging the door and   
burying his face into it."  
  
"You said you were dying, so die already. DIE! Please, just die, and leave me alone.   
Please leave me alone." Ash was whimpering as Pikachu went over to examine the man.   
He was now lying a few feet away from Ash. His body was perfectly still.   
  
Pikachu realized that the man was no longer breathing.  
  
Giovanni was dead.  
  
Pikachu was panicked. He had to wake him up. Some way he had to make him wake up.   
Pikachu began to Thundershock the body. Ash realized what was going on. Tears flowed   
down his face. He had never seen a dead person before. It was driving him crazy. He   
didn't want to be in there anymore. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get out. He wanted   
it more than anything else that he has ever wanted in his entire life. He wanted to be out   
of this hell. He began to try and open the door. It was locked.  
  
Pikachu continued to Thundershock the body, but it was clear that he was not going to   
wake up ever again. Ash tried to ignore the attempts by his desperate Pokemon to revive   
the body. He looked on as the figure became further charred and Pikachu began to cry out   
in agony.  
  
"PIKACHU! STOP IT! STOP YOU DUMB POKEMON!"  
  
"Pi...." Pikachu stopped Thundershocking as he looked at his master, who was clinging to   
the doorknob.  
  
"He's dead. He's dead. I told him to die, and that's what he did." Ash's voice was barely   
above a whisper as he silently cried. He tugged at the door knob. He continued to tug, a   
little harder each time until he was banging violently at the door.  
  
"LET ME OUT!!!! PLEASE. I can't take this anymore. I want to go." Ash cried out   
ominously as he slid down the door.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour. The time continued to pass, and Ash   
continued to cry. Pikachu had eventually given up on the body and was now sitting in   
Ash's lap, trying it's best to comfort him, even though it was shaken up itself.   
Ash couldn't look at the body.....  
  
'The dead body of my father.' He thought.   
  
'And his last minutes of life were spent with his son...How could I have done that?' Ash   
couldn't stop the crying. No matter how hard he tried to hold back his tears, they just kept   
coming. And the more he thought about it, the harder he cried.   
  
'He was insane, he had to be. I'm not controlled. I always do what my heart tells me to   
do. Save the world and the Pokemon from danger. It's the only decent thing to do.'   
Ash really didn't look like he was all there. His eyes were looking around wildly as he   
tried to sort out his thoughts.  
  
'I mean, they couldn't have set up all that. They are still Pokemon after all, and no   
Pokemon are evil. It's the people that are evil. Yes. Team Rocket, they are evil. The   
legendaries are the victims. He was lying,....but he wasn't. Why did this have to happen   
to me?!' Ash looked at his father once again. Lifeless, vulnerable, innocent. Innocent. He   
looked innocent.   
  
Ash couldn't deny what he heard the legendary Pokemon say. Even though he didn't   
really get what they were talking about, some of it seemed to make sense with what his   
father was saying. Sacrificing one, his father, for the other one, him.   
  
"Why would they do this?" Suddenly Ash heard a clicking sound. Like a door unlocking.   
  
He quickly checked the doorknob. It was unlocked. Ash hurriedly got up to leave when   
he remembered that his father was still lying there.  
  
"I can't leave him here!" Ash said as he looked at the body, and then quickly looked   
away.   
  
"But I can't stay here any longer either. There is no way I can carry him. And I'm sure   
none of the Pokemon that I have with me will be able to carry him. If I stay here any   
longer I might get locked in again! I can't! I can't!" and with that said, Ash ran out the   
door with Pikachu following closely behind. He stopped at the entrance of the ruins and   
looked back around. At the corner of his eye his swore he saw Mew grinning at him, but   
he shook it off and continued to run.  
  
He had a lot of thinking to do.   
  
Ash jolted awake. He felt something on his face. Tears. He had been crying in his sleep.  
It was the middle of the night and the Pokemon center was dark except for a small light   
radiating from the room where "it" was being kept.   
  
Ash got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He looked   
defeated. As he stared at himself he heard giggling coming from the awful creature's   
room.   
  
Something inside of Ash stirred.  
  
"I won't do this anymore. Not even they will be able to stop me this time." Ash's voice   
held no emotion as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small knife. He stared   
at the lit room while gripping the blade hard in his hand, causing blood to trickle down   
from his palm.   
  
"Nothing will stop me."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's another chapter done. I'm not done with his dream yet so the next   
chapter will continue the dream, and answer a few more questions. And you'll find out   
what exactly Ash is going to do with that knife. So, please review if you like this story. Thanks ^_^. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  


Ash made his way through the dark hall of the Pokemon Center as quietly and as quickly as he could. His attention was divided. Some of it was on making his way out of the Pokemon Center, and the rest was on making sure "it" didn't know about it. Every few seconds he would glance back in paranoia at the lab door where "it" was "sleeping". 

He had to do this. He had to because there was no other solution. But he also was certain that no matter what, this time he was in control. He may not have been responsible for the last 14 years of his life, but he will be responsible for making his final decision. It is his decision, and he wont let anyone take it away from him. 

"They can't stop me," Ash repeatedly chanted in his mind over and over again as he approached the center doors. 

A very slight swishing sound was barely heard as the doors slid open, letting Ash pass through. He was now under the darkness of the night sky. He would soon be free. 

The little blue dragon's ear twitched at the sound emanating from the hall. Intrigued, it hopped off it's smaller than normal bedding and walked toward the door. It's stubby little legs barely struggled to jump up and reach the doorknob. It entered the hall just in time to see a small tuft of black hair disappear into the night. It immediately began to smile, almost joyfully at this sight. 

-----------------

Misty had been twisting and turning continuously since she had gone to bed over 3 hours ago. She was noticeably stressed, and the pain from her injured ankle wasn't helping any. As much as she pretended at times that she didn't care about Ash, sometimes for the sake of her own sanity, she still couldn't deny that she was more than a little worried about him. Tomorrow she would be leaving with Brock, and hopefully the separation from Ash will make her accept the facts that have been presented to her. 

'No, we're not friends anymore. He's all right with that, and he accepts that. I have to too. What he does now is his own problem. He is no longer my burden. Besides, he obviously doesn't care about me anymore, so why should I care about him? I'm just a fool if I do.' 

She tried to reason with herself, but her heart would always counter, and win the argument with three simple words. 

'But it's Ash.' 

However, this time the argument seemed to end differently, for today her head was provided with a counter to that. 

'But it's not Ash...Not anymore. He's changed. He's different...He's wrong.' 

This argument within herself is what was keeping her awake this night. She was not pleased with the result. She wanted to care about Ash. She wanted to *take care* of him. But this time she was finding it harder and harder to fight against the logic of the situation. How could she care about someone who didn't want to be cared about? She was scared. Scared because she felt it. She felt herself giving up. Giving up on Ash, and on her association with him. 

"Sook? Sook ! Sooknee!" 

"Huh?" Misty lifted herself up from her bed. 

Standing at the door wearing a worried expression was the baby dragon Sooknee. 

"What's wrong, Sooknee? What are you doing up at this hour?" 

-----------------

Ash couldn't help but stare at the sky. 

He knew that "they" knew what he was doing. How could they not? But he didn't care. He had made up his mind. The only way to stop them from polluting his lifeline with any more lies, was to end his lifeline. He had nothing to live for anyway. A short while ago he had finally managed to deal with reality. As long as he was alive, he would be controlled. And to Ash, that was far worse than death. His only regret was leaving Pikachu behind. Pikachu was the only companion of his with a will of his own. All those years ago when Team Rocket said that Pikachu was special, Ash finally understood the true meaning of those words. 

Ash was sure that there was no one else who truly cared about him. His mother, her head stuffed with so much propaganda, and seemingly heartfelt words. It brought disgust and pain to his heart just thinking about his last visit with her. Brock, his guide, his friend, his conscience. He thought of Brock as a brother, but his friendship was most likely a tool of convenience. Someone used to push him where "they" wanted him to go. And Misty, his once closest human companion. Another likely convenience, no doubt. There was nothing like a "chance meeting" in this world. She was just another puppet, ironically, used to pull at his strings. At that thought his grip tightened around the blade in his hand. 

-----------------

"What is it? Where are you leading me?' Misty asked curiously, following the dragon Pokemon barefoot through the cold lobby of the Pokemon Center. 

The Sooknee stopped just short of the entrance, pointing it's tiny blue finger at the transparent doors, motioning for Misty to take a look. Misty stepped ahead, avoiding the chill of the outside by not placing her foot on the motion detector that would open the doors. It was obviously dark, but she could clearly tell that there was a person outside. She struggled to take a closer look, but after only a few seconds she was positive it was Ash. He appeared to be talking to himself, and she could see something shining in his hand. 

Admittedly, Ash had been acting strangely as of late, but why would he... 

"Ahh! He's holding a knife!" Misty gasped out, her heart stopping. So many thoughts swirled through her head, but given the evidence, she couldn't help coming to a most horrible conclusion. 'This isn't possible. He wouldn't! He just wouldn't! Ash would be the last person to ever take his own life. This is just a dream, and I'm going to wake up.' Misty shook her head in frustration, but she quickly realized that Ash was beginning to move the knife upwards, heading straight for his throat. Not even she could deny the obvious. 

Thinking fast, she turned to Sooknee who held a worried expression. 

"Sooknee, listen closely, I want you to go wake up Nurse Joy, and Brock, and bring them outside. I'm going to try and talk to Ash." 

"Sooknee!" the baby agreed immediately, looking very determined. 

Misty's face held a small smile. "Why can't Ash see how much everyone cares for him..." She was obviously referring to Sooknee, who was quickly scampering off to go get help. 

Misty braced herself for the confrontation, taking in a deep breath, and wiping away some stray tears that she was desperately trying to hold back. 

-----------------

Ash's eyes were watery, and his hand was shaking, as he struggled to achieve his last goal. However, he suddenly was startled out of his, almost hypnotic state, by the sound of the automatic doors opening. He whirled around to find a limping, pajama-clad Misty making her way towards him. His heart caught in his throat at the sight of her eyes. She looked like she was about to break down in tears any second. Her eyes immediately darted to his hand, and the knife it was grasping. He looked down at the weapon, and then guiltily looked back at his former best friend. She knew...But how?... 

She stopped just a few feet short of his position. Was she afraid of him? 

"Ash, please, hear me out. Whatever problems you might be going through, I can tell you, that this is just not the answer. This wont solve anything. Bad situations are resolved by talking them out. If not with me, than with someone else, someone you trust, someone you care about," She spoke calmly, and softly, and most important, tenderly. "But please, don't end things like this." 

The words sunk into Ash, and the ones that affected him the most were: "this wont solve anything". He couldn't have disagreed with that more. It was the reason for his decision. It would indeed, solve so much. Without him living in their world, he would be free. Free from things like this. Anger flooded through Ash as he stared at Misty. What a fool of him to think that this attempt would go unnoticed by them. She was being used again. She was sent to stop him. It was Misty, because they knew that she affected him the most. Well, not this time. Ash again raised the knife, heading for his throat. This time he'd-

"Ash Ketchum...," Misty screeched out, tears streaking her face, "I swear, if you go through with this I will never forgive you! I will never forgive you-taking the person I care about most away from me! Do you hear me!" Misty was bawling. She had closed the gap between her and Ash, and she was hugging him tightly. 

Ash was beyond surprised. In all the years he's known her, not once has she ever given him a hug. He could feel her hearts racing. She was so frightened. He had scared her. Feeling her in his arms, shaking, he lost what little self-control he had, and gave in. 

Misty could hear him crying as he hugged her back. The knife, however, was still gripped in his hand, and was pressing up against her. It sent chills up her spine. She suddenly unwrapped her hands from him, and backed up. Her eyes found his. They were filled with so much pain and...confusion. She could nearly feel his suffering. Her hand searched along his arm until finally coming to the cold sharp weapon. Cautiously, she slipped the blade from his fingers, her eyes, never once leaving his. 

Ash was unsure what was going on. How did things turn around so suddenly? Why did she seem so truthful, so...real? 

"Everything is going to be okay now. It's all going to get better soon, I promise. We're going to help you." 

Ash's heart froze. "We?" 

...Everything went black. 

Sooknee had used some kind of attack, but Nurse Joy and Brock, who had managed to sneak up behind Ash, were unsure what exactly had just taken place. They stood facing Misty, Ash lying unconscious on the floor, and Sooknee staring at his still body. The Pokemon's expression was unreadable. 

Again, the doors to the Pokemon Center slid open, letting Pikachu run out and over to his friend. It had probably just woken up, and when discovering Ash and everyone else gone, became worried. 

"Pikapi!" Pikachu nuzzled into Ash. Seeing his state, he immediately glared at Sooknee, growling protectively. Pikachu could feel when a Pokemon used an attack, although this time it was having difficulty identifying it. 

"What do we do now?" the young nurse asked concerned, obviously unprepared to deal with such a situation. 

"First we should take him inside, but I don't think he should stay at the Pokemon Center any longer. He is unstable. We have to take him some place where he feels safe." Brock was better than Misty at keeping his feelings for Ash concealed. But it was clear now that he still cared greatly for his old friend. 

"I agree," Misty smiled at Brock, glad to see that he had not given up on the friendship. 

"Take him away? Dr. Sonen will never agree to this. Ash is still the only one who seems to have any connection to Sooknee. He is adamant about keeping Ash around to help with the research." 

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy. I have a place in mind where the Doctor could perform his research, and Ash will still be near enough to help out." 

Nurse Joy was still unsure, but Brock had an idea of the place Misty was referring to. 

"Pikapi...." Misty couldn't help but feel bad for Pikachu. He didn't deserve this. She bent down to stroke it's fur. "Pikachu, I am going to make it my mission to help Ash with whatever he is going through. We'll manage it together. Okay?" She lifted up the Pokemon's chin, petting it ever so slightly. Pikachu didn't care what Ash said about Misty. It could tell that she was truly caring, and it believed her wholeheartedly. 

"Cha..." 

Misty's smile faded quickly when she realized that she was still holding the knife. If she was a Charizard she would have melted it away into nothing, but all she could do was throw it to the ground in disgust. She looked back at Ash, gently sweeping his hair away from his face. 'I wont let you go this time...no matter what.' 

-----------------

Ash had been running. He had lost track of the time, but when he had left the ruins, it was day, and now he was surrounded in darkness. It had also begun to rain, and Pikachu had taken shelter in Ash's shirt. He tried to keep his mind clear. He had to find a shelter for the night. He had run too deep into the woods and he knew he was lost. So much had happened. He was feeling so many things, but the most prominent emotion was sadness. He was beyond conflicted. 

"Pikapi! Pika!" Pikachu peeked out of his shirt to point out the cave they were approaching. Ash was glad Pikachu was with him. He would have never noticed it, and would have probably ended up running all night long. 

He made his way into the cave, cautiously checking to see if it was inhabited by any wild Pokemon. Pikachu sniffed at the air, giving a thumbs up to Ash, indicating that it was vacant. 

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He took the opportunity of setting up camp, to take his mind off of the days events. He mindlessly built a fire, calling out Cyndaquil to help ignite the wood he had found scattered nearby. He then lay out the Pokemon's food, and sat to watch them happily eat. Without realizing, he found himself envying them. He observed how carefree, and simple they were. 

'I bet if one of them had experienced someone's death, they wouldn't be as upset as I am. Look at Pikachu. He barely seems affected at all, and he's the one who...Yeah! He did it, not me! Even if it was my father, which he probably isn't, Pikachu was the one responsible. It was his attack that did it. It was not my fault!' 

Ash didn't notice that he begun breathing heavily. The fire-lit cave created shadows that made his face seem sinister. The Pokemon had stopped eating, as they looked at their master in concern. Ash's body was radiating an unusual feeling. One that didn't seem right with him. 

"Pikapi?" Pikachu questioned worriedly, inching closer to Ash. 

Ash's eyes flew to the electric rodent accusingly. "How could you have done that?!" 

"Pika?!" 

"Aren't you ashamed?! Do you feel anything?! How can you just act like nothing happened?! After what you've done...how-how do you..." Ash's eyes closed. He was so confused, so disheartened. "Are you like them? Are you bad?" His voice lowered considerably. He was practically whispering to himself. Unexpectedly, he felt something tickle his face. It was Pikachu's ear. He had climbed on Ash's lap, and it was pressing it's head against his chest, right over his heart. 

This act caused Ash to look around at his Pokemon. They were frightened. The look in their eyes made Ash want to cry. How dare he. How dare he try to blame everything on Pikachu. Just because of one days events? Just because some stranger baked up some story, he was going to change his whole perspective-he was going to turn on his best friends? No! He had to trust in himself, and in his ideals. He had too-

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Ash felt indescribable pain shoot through his chest. He looked down to see Pikachu, who's face was drenched in hatred, ripping through his chest with his teeth. He was after his heart... 

Ash jolted up. He was panting strongly. It seems his subconscious was responsible for twisting his memories. 

"Pikapi!" 

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in joy as his friend jumped into his arms from it's position on his bed. Ash snuggled into his fur happily, glad to be out of the past. However, he then tried to remember what was going on before he went to sleep. 'I didn't go to sleep. Something else happened.' Ash was beginning to feel very...disturbed. The bed he was in was exceedingly familiar. 

"Pikachu, where are we?" 

Pikachu's ears flattened. He looked guilt-ridden as he avoided Ash's question. 

Ash began to look around the room he was in. The covers he was under were decorated with Pokeballs. On the floor lay a Snorlax pillow. A Zubat mobile hung from the ceiling, and a mended Pidgeotto alarm clock sat by the bed. Ash's face held a blank expression. Pikachu was afraid he had stopped breathing. 

Just then the door flew open. 

"Sweety! You're awake, how wonderful! I told everyone you'll be better in no time. Mommy knows best, after all. So how is my little hero feeling?" 

The overly cheerful, loving, caring voice of the most dreaded person on the planet seeped through Ash's ears. He was home. 

"I wish I was still asleep." 

  


A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I updated this. I hope people are still reading. ^^;;; Sorry for the long absence from this story. I've had no will to write for it and I apologize profusely for that, because it's unfair to you guys who are interested in this story, and I just left you hanging. Anyway, now that summer's here, and I'll be having more time and will to write, hopefully I'll be updating this more frequently again. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. I tried to make it as "entertaining" as I could. 

Next Chapter: More on Ash's dream(as usual). We find out about the set up at Pallet, and we learn a bit why Ash isn't too happy about being home. I'll also try and start up the AAMRN portion of this story, because Misty is about to get a whole lot more important. 

P.S. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed before, and is still reading and reviewing. You people are what inspire and encourage me to continue writing. So thank you so much. ^____^


End file.
